


Big Bad Red Riding Hood

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Magical Lydia Martin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большая и страшная... Красная Шапочка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Red Riding Hood

Лидия присела рядом с большим дубом, раскинувшим пушистую густую крону почти на всю поляну, и провела пальчиками по крошечным белым цветам, устилающим землю. Капюшон красного плаща упал на глаза, и она нетерпеливо тряхнула головой, откидывая его назад и возвращаясь к исследованию нежных легких лепестков. Пальцы замерли на мгновение над одним из цветков, прошлись повторно, стирая легкий бархатный налет пыльцы, и Лидия удовлетворенно кивнула, осторожно вытаскивая его из земли вместе с тоненьким корешком, который тут же оплел ей пальцы. Она улыбнулась, поднося растение к губам и невесомо целуя, потянувшиеся к ее губам, лепестки, а потом осторожно положила цветок в плетеную корзинку, рядом с несколькими другими.

Порыв прохладного ветра всколыхнул ее плащ, и листья над головой тихо зашуршали. Лидия улыбнулась, поворачиваясь и устраиваясь между выступающими из земли корнями и опираясь спиной на твердую шершавую кору. Трава на мгновение обхватила и сжала ее пальцы, и Лидия улыбнулась, прикрыв глаза – она лишь немного вздремнет и продолжит. 

*** 

\- Разве маленькие девочки вроде тебя не должны приходить домой вовремя? – голос ворвался в дрему, и Лидия вскинулась, недоуменно моргая и прогоняя из головы сонный туман. 

Небо над головой окрасилось в темные цвета, только лишь слегка разбавленные рыжими разводами уже почти севшего солнца. Пение птиц сменилось стрекотом сверчков, даже ветер, кажется, шевелил листву ленивее и тише. 

Лидия сфокусировала взгляд на склонившемся над ней мужчине с насмешливыми голубыми глазами. 

\- Кто вы? 

Мужчина резко и удивительно гибко – совсем, как зверь, - склонил голову к плечу, прищуриваясь и сверкая в опускающемся сумраке льдинками глаз. 

\- Я большой серый волк, детка, – улыбнулся он, обнажая выступающие клыки, и Лидия заметила взметнувшийся серый хвост. - А знаешь, что волки делают с такими крошками, заплутавшими в лесу, как ты? 

\- Провожают до дома, чтобы их не съели дикие звери? – вскинула брови Лидия.

Волк расхохотался, откинув назад голову и прижимая ладони к животу. Лидия проследила за мелькнувшей полоской кожи, показавшейся под взметнувшейся рубашкой, и почувствовала, как к щекам прилил румянец. 

\- Меня зовут Питер, - сказал Волк, отсмеявшись и опустившись на траву рядом с ней. 

Лидия прижалась к стволу дерева, когда он подался вперед, к ней, втягивая носом воздух, прикрывая глаза. 

\- И обычно мы едим таких крошек, заплутавших в лесу. А ты так вкусно пахнешь, что тебя хочется съесть еще сильнее, чем всех остальных, - он ткнулся носом ей в шею, царапая нежную кожу. – Ты как маленькая сладкая булочка, понимаешь? – объяснил он. – Мы не едим булочки, но вот вы их очень любите. 

Тяжелые руки легли ей на плечи, опаляя кожу жаром, и Питер отодвинулся, вглядываясь в ее лицо. 

\- Давай проверим, где самая сладкая часть? – прищурился он и прикоснулся своими губами к ее, сначала лишь слегка прихватывая нижнюю, а потом широко проводя языком между обеими и проникая внутрь. 

Лидия усмехнулась, когда Волк на мгновение замер и сжала в кулаке маленький белый цветочек, который прижимала к губам днем, стирая матовую пыльцу. 

Питер удивленно выдохнул, и дернулся назад, но Лидия положила руку ему на затылок, продолжая целовать, пока он не обмяк и не потянулся навстречу. 

\- Меня зовут Лидия, - сказала она, чувствуя на своих губах учащенное дыхание, - я Ведьма. 

Белый цветок разросся в пальцах, корни потянулись вперед, соскальзывая с ее руки и перебираясь на другую, широкую, сжимающую траву рядом с ней. 

\- А знаешь, что Ведьмы делают с такими красивыми волчатами, как ты? – улыбнувшись, спросила Лидия, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Питера.

[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=9385164c737e6148e06538d08fd1233b)


End file.
